A Debt To Be Payed!
by gorillaz fanfictionist and mor
Summary: Transfer student Yuki Fuyu comes to see her new school and seems to get herself into a mess with the host club of Ouran high! T kinda just cause and for later language
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N: I know what your thinkin it's WHY THE HELL ARE YOU NOT WORKING ON CUT UP? I know I know but..I don't wanna get a block on that story so I am workin on newer ones to keep from blocking out~ Dont be mad I'm doin this for your sake. PLUS ouran highschool host club RULES XP -A]**

**-Enter! Yuki Fuyu!**

I stared at the rather large fountain of the huge Ouran high. I stared out at the white lilies and thought of the snow. I loved the snow ever since I was a child. I was born in the winter,my name meant snow,and last name meant born in the winter! So of course the beauty of snow had me captivated.

I ran one hand through my naturally silver hair as I bent down to look at my reflection. I stared into my near white iris's and scanned my own profile. I looked at my pale skin and lightly colored lips, Long eyelashes, And long white hair.

I stared into the water until I noticed ripples in the fountain indicating someone had done something. I stood up and looked around. I saw no one in sight until I looked at the garden maze. I saw the back of a blond headed boy.

I unconsciously walked into the maze to follow...But I got lost quickly..I stayed calm and decided to climb up a maze bush. They were stronger than you would think..I climbed up and sat easily. Scanning the area of the maze that I could see I saw a large gazebo and decided to get to it.

I jumped down from the bush but my long sleeve got caught and the branch that caught me ripped the sleeve and slashed my arm. Ignoring the pain I went to the gazebo pressing my hand to my cut. I looked around and saw the back of a rather tall blond boy. I walked toward him but he just ran further into the maze.

I chased after quickly and got lost again. I was beginning to get worried, Until I noticed a small zen garden. I sat down in it and layed my head against a large tree's trunk. Quickly drifting to sleep I dreamt soundly for some time.

When my body regained consciousness I left my eyes closed due to the voices that could be heard.

"What do we do?"

"With her boss?"

It sounded like two people finishing eachothers sentences. I kept my eyes closed as I continued to listen to the conversation.

"Well she seems hurt.." "Maybe..." said the two voices again. "_we_ _should help her..._" The voices spoke at the same time this time sounding incredibly devious.

Out of worry over what they might do I fluttered my eyes open very slowly as if still drowsy like I had just awoken. "Hello!" "Princess!" Said two twins standing over me. I scanned the room to see three people. One was a tall blond with ocean blue eyes, suspectedly the one who I had followed, And two were identical twins with faded red-orange hair and golden eyes with devious looking smiles as they leaned on eachother.

"Who are you?" I said very quietly so much so that they might not have even heard me. "Hello princess!-" The blond one reached his hand down to me. "-And what name, May I ask, Do I get to put with your beautiful image?" He said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Who the hell are you." I said it like a statement as I hit his hand away from my face feeling the full sting of my gash on my arm. I winced slightly at the pain as he pulled his hand back. The two twins laughed as the boy looked sadly at his arm. "Sh-She hit me.." He sobbed going into a small sort of panic.

"We have decided!"

"That we like you!" Said the two twins finishing eachothers words again. My cold glare softened into a look of confusion. "Wh-who a-are you people?" I asked in a confused and semi scared tone. "Oh don't worry.."

"We wont do much.." They said deviously with a smile like a devils as they stood me up and dragged me away. I didn't struggle much, I didn't have the strength due to my blood loss.

"I-I...Need...bandages.." I said weakly. "Don't worry we will take care of it!" Said the twin with the part to the left. (He is facing away from her! So she means Hikaru!) I nearly fell asleep before we got into a nearly abandoned music room.

I was sat down in a chair placed at a table. I was bandaged up by a very very tall, silent guy with dark eyes. A small blonde boy ran up to him carrying a cute pink bunny. "Hello!" He said. "Introduce yourself Mitsukuni." The tall boy said suddenly speaking. "I'm Mitsuki Honinozuka! But you can call me honey-senpai!" He chirped cheerfully.

"H-hello I am Yuki Fuyu..." I said quietly. "I'll call you Yu-chan!" He said happily. I looked and saw the twins. "That's Hikaru and Kaoru the one with the part on his left is Hikaru and the one with his on his right is Kaoru!" He said with a large smile.

I turned toward Honey for a moment and felt an evil chill run up my spine as I felt a hand on either of my shoulders. "Hello..." "Yuki" The twins said from behind me. I could feel the evil look on their faces.

I heard the large door open and shut loudly. "Hey you guys why are you torturing someone this time?" Said a feminen voice. I was surprised when I saw a very feminen looking boy step infront of me.

"Nothin!" "At all Haruhi!" They said in response. I was still giving a dazed and confused look. "Mori can I have some chocolate cake?" Honey asked the tall one. "Sure." He said in response as Honey cheered.

The twins ran off into some dark room dragging me with, Escaping from the one who'm they had referred to as Haruhi. "You..are our..." "New toy now.." "Yuki Fuyu!" They said my name together as they smiled in a creepy way.

They went off into the dark room after locking the door and hiding the key into one of their pockets. They came back with some costume looking things and sent me into a corner with a light and a stall.

"Try them on!" They said together clapping their hands. "I don't want to!" I said in unision. "If you don't we will come in there and do it for you!" Said what I was pretty sure was Kaoru. I blushed at the statement furiously and quickly put on the first one was Primula from Shuffle.

I blushed furiously. "I'm not coming out the shirts to small!" I said through the stall. "It's supposed to be it's a Primula cosplay what did you expect?" Hikaru said back. "I expected it to be least bad of them all.." I said kinda quietly. "If your not comin out were comin in!" Kaoru said. "FINE!"

I stepped out my face almost bright enough to light the room. "Lights~!" Hikaru said and Kaoru strobed the lights then left them on just long enough for them to take a picture and push me back into the stall.

The next was Sayo from Negima. I tried it on and it wasn't so bad...Unless you include that the skirt was almost too short and the shirt was tight. I stepped out looking down. "Look at me." Hikaru said. "No." I said quietly. "Please?" Kaoru asked. I was silent for a moment. "I looked up so that my eyes were barely visible through my roughly cut long bangs. I made an innocent blushing face.

"Wow nice." Hikaru said. I stepped back inside to the stall to find a vampire moka-san cosplay from rosario+vampire. I sighed and put it on and the red contacts next to it. I stepped out in moka-sans too tight school uniform. I scowled/glared at the camera like I was pissed and he took the picture.

"She's posing now.." Hikaru said to Kaoru. "And only after you asked." He finished. I could practically hear the wise ass smile Kaoru was making. I changed into a Momo costume from Shinigami No Ballad next. I made another innocent face this time. "Hikaru.." I said pointing a finger at him after he snapped the picture.

"Hm..?" I got up and smacked him upside the head. I stepped back into the stall escaping the confusion in the air. I was kinda upset that I was already the toy of the school and I hadn't even started the year yet.

Next was Azmaria from Chrono Crusade. I put on the costume and smiled at the camera with my hands behing my back. Next was Yukari Kamishiro from Gift. I liked this one because I got the wood sword. I put it so it was holding me up almost. I smiled a small smile as he took the picture.

I hid the wood sword for my plan. Next up was my favorite. Aono Morimiya from Sola. I loved the dress and kept the outfit for my plan. I stepped out and took the picture like I was looking at the stars (even though there weren't any~). I stepped into the stall and picked up the wood sword.

Stepping out with it hidden behind my back I gave the most frikkin scary as hell crazy bitch scowl I could at the both of them. "Hurry up and change." Hikaru said as if he was having fun. "No." I said sounding as if I was disgusted. "What? Then we will change you." He smiled evily. "I'd like to see you try." I said back snidely as I pulled out the sword from behind me.

The twins gave evil looks. "She isn't like the others." Hikaru said looking at Kaoru. "I know..You better give her the key before she kills us both." He replied. Hikaru just smiled and stood his ground. "I see then..I didn't want to hurt you two but.." I trailed off as I dropped the sword. "I will use my bare hands so it doesn't kill you or nuthin." I said in a sweet voice.

I Drop kicked Hikaru knocking him to the floor. "Hikaru!" Kaoru said as if he was shocked. I let him pass as I reached down. "Give me the key." I said. "Nope gonna have to guess which of us has it then you have to take it." He said with a smirk.

My face relaxed into a calm loving face. The face I always made when I saw winter come. "Kaoru...please can I have the key..?" I asked near tears "U-uh.." He said eyes widened. I glomped him as I let tears fall from my eyes.

I could feel his red face against my neck as I hugged him in a death grip. Hikaru was watching me. "C-can...you take one...more picture..? After that you can have the key..And you can keep the cosplay your wearing now.." He said still blushing. "A-alright...i-if t-thats what you want Kaoru-kun.." I stuttered.

I changed into the worst of all of the cosplays. It. Was. Maya. From Tenjou Tenge. It wasn't any tighter than it was suposed to be though... (LUCKILY) I stepped out blushing with a bright red face. "Try not to blush Yuki." Hikaru said. I swallowed the saliva in my throat. "A-alright Hika-kun.." I said quietly and calmed down my heated up face.

I posed and he took the picture. I went to change back into my clothes but all that was left was the cosplay Kaoru gave me. I could feel a vain or two making a mark on the back of my head with irratation. I settled down and put on the dress. I stepped out and didn't see the twins.

"G-guys?" I said in a quiet tone. I wandered around in the darkness as I let my eyes adjust to it. I scanned the room and found a metalic object on the ground. I picked up the wooden sword and picked it up. It was a small key.

I found the door and tried the key. Luckily for me the key had worked and I opened the door. I looked around to see the same garden maze again.

I put my hand above my eyes and looked around. I saw all the boys I had previously met and one I hadn't yet.

"What..." I said quietly. "Yu-chan!" Honey squeaked as he ran over to me and grabbed my hand. "He-hello Honey-senpai.." I said letting my bangs cover my grey eyes.

Honey dragged me over to the others as I made my feet push against his pull. He was pretty strong for his size and pulled me over to the others easily.

"Thank you miss Yuki Fuyu for cosplaying for our new cos-girl magazine to fund our little host club." Said a dark hair boy as he pushed his glasses up and crossed his arms. "Ma-magazine?" I said with my eyes very wide. "Yes thank you princess!" Said the blonde.

"Stop calling me that you swine." I growled lowly at him and he shrunk into a corner. The twins laughed as Haruhi stepped toward me. "Hey..I'm really sorry about this." "Your...Not...Why are you wearing a boys uniform?" I asked. "Wh-what?" "Your not a boy why are yo-" I was cut off by Hikaru's hand on my mouth.

I glared daggers at him as I bit his hands palm. He pulled away and shrank to Kaoru. "Wearing a boys uniform?" I finished my sentence. "Well...It's a bit of a long story..." She said. "And you my dear aren't going anywhere." Hikaru said jumping for my arm.

I had dodged just in time and sprinted away getting myself lost in the huge maze. I sighed as I tried to pick up the trail that the twins took me through to get back to the school. I eventually got to the music room and sat down in a chair.

I sighed and when I got up I tripped on something and bumped into some kind of wall knocking down mutiple glass framed paintings. "Crap!" I squealed as I tried to pick all the glass up. I had my hands shredded up by the time the boys or "Hosts" as they call themselfs, got back.

I looked up in with an apoligetic look on my face at them. "Those were very expensive objects you have broken." Said the glasses host. "I'm so...sorry.." I mumbled. "Kyouya Otoori." He stated as he looked down on me.

"I..." I mumbled. Hikaru and Kaoru gave the most sinister smiles in the world and looked directly at me. "You owe the host club now Yuki." Kaoru said. "Kyouya why don't we make her a waitress or something?" Hikaru asked. "To pay off her little debt!" Kaoru finished.

"Hmm good idea you two.." He smiled.

And that is how I got myself into this whole mess.

**-End Chapter**


	2. Working Girl and the Friday!

**[A/N: Helllooo guys I will be posting more sketches of characters on my deviant profile! so R&R if you get to this story from the pic and comment or fave if you get to the pics from my links! -A]**

**-The Working Girl And The Friday!**

When I got my class schedule and saw that I had my first class with the twins and Haruhi and a few others with them. I walked into my homeroom to see a bunch of guys packed into a group looking at something. I shut the door behind me and leaned against the wall.

"Hey Yuki!" Said Haruhi Hikaru and Kaoru all together causing all the guys to look up. They guys followed the twins line of vision and found me. And in seconds I was being crowded.

"Are you the cos-girl in this magazine?" Asked one of the guys politely. "Y-yeah.." I said glaring at the twins. "R-really? Can you sign it?" The boy asked. "Sure.." I answered taking the copy. I pulled out a pen and signed my name on the front underneath the front picture.

After about a billion signatures class had finally started. "Class this is Yuki Fuyu." The teacher said. "Hello." I said shyly.

Once the day finally ended I went into the host club room to find Hikaru and Kaoru looking through a bunch of maid costumes

"Oh...lord..." I said softly. I hid behind Haruhi. "Help.." I whispered. That split second the twins were behind me one of either of their hands on each of my shoulders. "Hello Yuki~" Hikaru sang devilishly.

The next thing I knew I was putting on an anime style medium length maid outfit. I stepped out of the changing room to have Hikaru and Kaoru putting silver ears and a tail on me.

I was serving guests tea and cake when a crowd of guys came into the club. "We heard Yuki-Chan was here!" They all shouted and I could have sworn I saw Honey-senpai on top of the crowd with Mori-senpai running after.

I hid behind a Kaoru who was standing giving goodbyes to his guests. "Hide me." I whispered into his ear. "U-um.." He mumbled. "Please Kaoru?" I pleaded. "I don't know.." He said as Hikaru strode over.

Hikaru assessed the situation and started giving Kaoru ideas and catches. "We will hide you if you cosplay more for another issue of the magazine." Hikaru stated. "Fine fine whatever! Just get me out of here!" I said quietly. They kept their word and hid me in the back from the crowd.

When the crowd disappeared Kyouya informed me that I had been requested as a hostess maid. He decided on just having seats made so that my customers would just watch me serve the female guests and the hosts guests.

I sat down in the corner of the club room sobbing for the last fifteen minutes of club time till closing time. "I never did get to tell you my name.." Said the blonde host holding out a hand to me. "Tamaki. Tamaki Suoh is my name." He said smiling. I looked to him as he gave me a cheesy smile.

The next day I was hiding out at my house. I laid in my bed for a while till I decided to get up and put on some black dress. I looked around my empty home and walked into the kitchen. I made myself some cup ramen in the microwave, Today was Friday and I decided to skip out today.

I was ready to relax from working as a maid for those damned rich people. I got up after finishing my ramen and heard the doorbell go off. I opened up the door to a man in a suit and a sort of chafer hat. "Miss Yuki Fuyu?" "Y-yes..." I looked behind him at a black limo and vaguely saw a silhouette behind the tinted window.

"I am here to pick you up. Please, go change." He stated. I ran back into my room and noted that high school had gotten out recently. I changed into a slightly frilled black dress and came back to the door.

"Thank you miss. Please put your shoes on and come with me." I did as he said completely confused. Getting into the limo's back seat I sat next to two twin maids with long black hair and dark grey eyes. "Hello miss Yuki." They said together. "H-hello." I said back.

"We will fix you." They said together and leaned into me with shadows over their faces. I was in a flurry of hair spray and makeup pretty much the entire ride. The twins showed me a mirror and I had lightly done black eye shadow and light pink lips. I looked at my hair and it was in two ponytails that sort of resembled primula's hair.

I stepped out of the limo to see a huge mansion with elephant engravings on the pillars. I was grabbed by the twin maids by each hand and dragged into the mansion. I looked around once the maids let go and saw a few ceramic elephants. "Damn rich people.." I muttered to myself. I heard footsteps down the stairs and saw Hikaru coming down them.

"Why did you miss school?" He asked. "Because I...can...?" Is what I wanted to say but instead I was polite and just said "I wasn't feeling so well earlier." instead. "Oh really?" He smiled. "Yes really." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Hikaru who are you talking t-" Kaoru said stopping dead in the middle of his sentence as he stared at me. "...Y-yu...ki...?" He asked as if he was guessing. "Kaoru I called all the club members remember?" Hikaru said to him. "You didn't call me I was dragged here and thrown everywhere by your maids." I said kind of quietly.

"When will they get here?" I asked Hikaru. "I don't really know some of them just said 'ugh' and hung up and others said 'ok' and hung up." he answered. I got a phone call about an hour later about my house.

"WHAT?" I yelled. "O-ok...b-bye.." I said quietly and hung up. I leaned up against a wall and slid down it until I was sitting on the floor with my legs sprawled out. I had a look of extreme and complete melancholy.

"What happened?" Kaoru asked with a look of worry on his face. I stayed silent for a moment as he walked over to me and bent down. "I...I...-" I got teary eyed and let tears run down my face keeping melancholy on my face at all times. "-M-my...house...it's..." I trailed off.

"Gone." I finished. "What happened?" He asked sitting criss crossed infront of me. "It..was...destroyed by a landslide..." I mumbled. I let my bangs cover my eyes and a shadow spread over my face. "I-I..If no one's coming I'm going to go..." I mumbled standing up still carrying the shadow over my face.

"Go where?" Kaoru asked. "I don't know." I answered walking toward the door. "Anywhere but here." I said loudly as I broke into a sprint toward the door. "You can't!" Kaoru shouted as I felt him catch my hand. I turned toward him dispersing the shadow. "What else do I do?" I asked weakly taking my hand away. "Stay here!" He said grabbing my hand again.

"Why should I?" I made a sad glare at him. "Because you don't have anywhere else to go." He said firmly. I had nothing more to say really so I just picked up my bag and got out my cell phone. I went through my contacts, Which wasn't really many people just the host club. (Not including the twins.) I closed it and sighed. "Fine...I'll stay..." I said giving up.

I felt warmth against my back and felt arms wrap around to my front. I could feel Kaoru's blushing warmth on my cheek, Even though his face wasn't touching mine. I let him hug me until he let go and the maid twins dragged me away into a room upstairs.

I was thrown around in the room and the girls changed me into an outfit that the two seemed to adore. I looked into the mirror to see that I was wearing a black white and purple maids outfit that seemed to be punked out.

It had a skull in the corner of the dress and the gloves were short and fingerless, Instead of fishnet stockings they were long black and purple horizontal stripes. My hair was down and there was a tiny black top hat on the top left of my head with a small net like fabric and a purple rose.

I smiled at my outfit as they did my makeup with purple and black. I stepped out of the room for the restroom and walked back. I opened the door and the entire room seemed to be rearranged. There was a bed in the corner and various other pieces of furniture.

I stepped into the room and looked around to hear the door shut behind me. I turned around with a few chills. I smelled something coming from the bed and checked it out. It was giving off the scent of the twins.

I realized what room I was really in as I let the sheets fall from my hands. I took a step back bumping into someone feeling their bare against what part of my back wasn't covered.

"What are you doing in here?" Said Hikaru's voice. "Ididn'tmeantocomeinhereIswearit!" I quickly blurted out. "What?" He said in a sort of laugh. "I didn't mean to come in here I thought I was going to the room your girls dragged me into..." I said bowing my head after turning to face him.

"It's ok, Accidents happen right?" He laughed out. "Y-yeah.." I said with an apologetic look. "Well I'm going to go and try to find that room." I said slipping through the door straight into Kaoru's shirt in my face.

I started blushing from feeling his heat against my face. "U-um...Why were you...In our room?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me. "I went into the wrong room again.." I said blushing even harder.

I zoomed off trying to hide my blushes. 'This place is a MAZE!' I thought to myself. I felt like a punked out version of Alice and I was in one SCREWED UP wonderland. I looked around the huge hallway I was in. I saw numerous different doors and a balcony.

I stepped out onto the balcony to get a view. I jumped ten feet into the air when I heard a snapping noise and nearly fell to my death off the balcony. I turned around to see Kaoru. "Careful." He said as he caught my hand just before I slipped off the balcony.

"Thanks...hey how did you find me?" I asked. "Followed you." He laughed rubbing the back of his neck. "KAORU! THEY'RE HERE!" Shouted Hikaru "Ok!" He answered. I stood up and walked with Kaoru into the main entrance room.

"Hello Yuki." Haruhi said waving. "Hello little white queen." Tamaki said waving as well. (She wouldn't let him call her princess or daughter but she finally let him off with snow queen or white queen or whatever.) "Yu-chan!" Honey-senpai chirped from atop Mori's shoulders.

"Hello guys!" I smiled and waved back to them. I noticed Kyouya in the corner texting. "Hello Kyouya are you with us?" I asked him as I watched him push his glasses up. "Yes I am just contacting employee's about current events, For example your predicament." He answered as a shining reflection went across his glasses disabling view of his eyes.

I shivered and looked out the windows for any of his so called "Family company employees" he had. I could have sworn I saw a dark figure. I shrank behind Haruhi. "Nh...Kyouya-senpai is scarier than I thought..." I mumbled.

Hikaru and Kaoru clapped and the girls dragged me back into my room. They changed me into day clothes and re-did my makeup. I looked at the black ruffle top they put me in and then at the white Capri's that they put on me. I also noticed my belly was visible.

I got up and stepped out of my room. "Hikaru? Kaoru? Where exactly are we going?" I asked them. "Oh we are going to go to the water park!" Kaoru said happily. "I…don't have a swimsuit." I stated. "I can just watch." "Don't worry we have a whole room full of swimsuits there!" He said happily again.

Once we got to the water park I was immediately pulled into that room that Kaoru had mentioned. "What about this one miss Yuki?" The girls asked. "That one's not even the correct size!" I squealed. "And what about this one?" They asked. "Fine.." I said surrendering to the them.

I took the swimsuit and tried it on. I looked myself up and down in the mirror. It was a white bikini with lavender frills. Luckily it actually fit me! I stepped out of the stall and took in the water parks beauty. "Hey Yuki!" Kaoru called from the pool. "Come on in!" He said.

I rested my hand on my arm and thought if I should jump in or not. I dove in and sat underwater for a bit. I felt something kick the back of my head hard before everything went black.


End file.
